1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to binoculars used by a user to view an enlarged remote scene or other objects with both eyes, and particularly to electronic binoculars that digitizes and displays images captured through imaging systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been an apparatus developed or proposed as what is called digital binoculars including imaging units that convert image light beams into electric image signals and display units that display the images captured by the imaging units. The binoculars of this type are suitable to view a stationary subject or a nearly stationary subject.
That is, each of the imaging units includes an optical system, such as a lens having a relatively high magnification, enlarges and displays a remote, stationary subject, and shows the enlarged subject to a user who wears the digital binoculars. Since digital processing can be performed on the image signals, a variety of image processing operations can be carried out. For example, images captured in a dark environment are brightened before displayed, or hand-shake correction (the “hand-shake” used herein refers to a shake caused by hands) is made, as performed in a digital video camcorder.
JP-A-2004-133185 discloses an example of the electronic binoculars of this type.